renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Scooter for Yaksmas
"A Scooter For Yaksmas" is the 17th episode of Season Five, and is the final episode of the Nickelodeon run. Summary It is Yaksmas season (spoofing Christmas), and Stimpy is eager to have his own scooter for the holiday. Plot The episode begins with Stimpy getting paid in fudge pop sticks (with a half-stick Yaksman bonus). He returns home and tries to convince Ren to buy him a scooter for Yaksman with non-too-subtle hints. Then he begins decorating the house for Yaksman, despite Ren's insistence that Stinky Whizzleteats doesn't exist. The next morning, the two exchange gifts. Stimpy gives Ren a jewel-encrusted statue of the Queen of England (because Ren sent him a threatening note that said "Buy me Queen or Die"). Ren, however, only gives Stimpy a box of fudge pop sticks (even though he has hundreds of boxes of them already). Heartbroken, Stimpy leaves the house to go look at the scooter he wanted. He accidentally breaks the store's window glass by pounding his fists against it and the scooter falls off its display and into his arms. An old woman witnesses this and mistakes Stimpy for being a thief. On the run from the law, Stimpy decides that only one person can save him: Stinky Whizzleteats. He goes to see Stinky at the West Pole Motel and discovers that Ren bought him the scooter after all, but Stinky didn't deliver it. Stimpy leaves the mangled scooter at Stinky's apartment and takes the brand-new one Ren bought him. Soon after, the police burst into the apartment and Stinky is accused of stealing the scooter that Stimpy left. Trivia/Goofs *This episode is the last one that aired in 1995. *This episode is the second Christmas episode in the series, the first being Son of Stimpy from Season 2. *This episode is the only special in Season 5. Season 4 also had only one special, being Hermit Ren. *The Yaksmas song originally came from the 1993 "Crock O' Christmas" album. *This is the last episode to be aired on Nick. *This is one of the few episodes in which Ren doesn't have a breakdown of some sort. *This is the second Christmas episode of the show, the first being Son of Stimpy. *Goof: When Stimpy sees the two children, the little boy has a five o'clock shadow. When the boy says "Hey look, it's that fat stupid guy!" the shadow disappears. Yaksmas Song (Lyrics) It's a Whizzleteats kind of season, it's a special holiday The night air smells of sasuage and rancid curds and whey The pickled chicken livers are all laid out with care In hopes that old Saint Whizzleteats will rub them in his hair He comes a hurlin' in his souped-up sasuage cart With a great big bag of pre-chewed gum and a hubcap o'er his heart It's a Whizzleteats kind of morning and we jump out of our beds And we tumble down the staircase, landing on our heads We wolf down meat by-products and choke down pre-chewed gum Good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats, he always leaves us some His suit is made of donkey hide and it smells like stinky feet And that is how he got the name of good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats (Whistling Chorus) He comes a hurlin on his souped-up sasuage cart With a great big bag of pre-chewed gum and a hubcap o'er his heart Sing it, kids! Over his heart It's a Whizzleteats kind of morning, and we jump out of our beds And we tumble down the staircase, landing on our heads We wolf down meat by-products and choke down pre-chewed gum Good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats, he always leaves us some There goes ol' Stinky now, on his hot-rod knowkwurst sled With a twinkle in his bloodshot eye and a pork chop on his head Category:Episodes Category:Season 5